


Alone

by BlackRose42



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about feeling alone. It can be about either the Doctor or Jack. It works both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Alone

I cannot age, I cannot die  
but I can feel and I can cry  
a million friends, a million lies  
companions never last, when they go I stay the same  
never free from lifetimes of memories and built up pain  
no rest, can never settle down in a house, a home  
in the end I will always end up alone  
family gone and lovers lost  
but I’ll survive despite the cost  
to see the sights that no other man has ever seen  
to fight the battles where no other man has ever been  
to save the world over and over again  
to lose those I love over and over again


End file.
